zoivangalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The following is the official''' Timeline''' of the Zoivan Galaxy, starting from the 1st millennium (0). This page is to show most of what happens during the galaxy's history. This is the place to read through the entire story. History 0''' Whilst life around exists in the Zoivan galaxy, there are no organized states controlling full solar systems yet. The first nation, Lista, is created at the end of the 1st millennium, precisely 0,981. The empire controls the western parts of the southern star-road, one being separate from the others. '''1 Lista starts expanding throughout the galaxy, being the only empire around, although not for very much longer. Lista continues its expansion for long. A new nation known as Innammi is formed, just north of the center of the galaxy. It starts minor expansion. The third empire formed is Otveljak in the northern star-road. These three original empires have no knowledge of eachother and are roaming around, expanding their nations and maintaining their populations for the first couple of millennia. Lista is the largest and strongest empire, at 44 stars. They control the entire width of their star-road. Thriving occurs throughout the galaxy. The three empires' populations are in great happiness over how they are run. No more empires are formed before the 3rd millennium begins. However, civilizations are still thriving and existing throughout all of the Zoivan Galaxy. 2''' Deneilinde Red of Innammi passes away from natural causes. Untreineit Red takes over the throne. Innammi and Otveljak are focusing on inner factors, not expanding much. Meanwhile, Lista is expanding more, controlling 66 stars. In 2,247, Innammi starts some rapid expansion to the east. The new empire Eshhihij is formed just west of Lista. From this comes the first contact between two empires in Zoivan history. So far it is peaceful. Innammi and Otveljak start expanding. The empire of Xtrons is formed south of Innammi, baring the same religion as them, Kozzmosisology. They are expanding slightly around neighbouring stars and solar systems. Lista continues to assert their dominance in the western part of the galaxy, continously expanding and conquering star after star. '''3 Lista reaches 100 stars. A new nation is formed in the far of reaches of the eastern star-road. This nation is Meichte. Eshhihij spreads its religion as it expands. Meichte starts exploring its surroundings. Otveljak expands to the west as their wealth is going up and up and not stopping anytime soon. Innammi researches technology. Eshhihij stretches out more and expands east due to rumors of other civilizations around. Xtrons and Eshhihij establish contact as well as a border. Meichte starts degenerating from political instability. The new empire of Mirte is formed south of Otveljak. Eshhihij continues its expansion northernwards towards Innammi. Lista remains the largest galactic empire. 4''' Innammi and Xtrons go to war, following conflict over lands. Innammi declares war on Eshhihij. A new empire is formed on the western star-road, this empire is Allaha. Whilst war rages near the galaxy center, other empires are continuing their exploration and expansion, except for Meichte, which is still suffering from degeneration. Mirte invades Otveljak. Eshhihij declares war on Xtrons. The invasions go awry though. Meichte starts fortifying, fighting off the rebels within their empire. A new empire is formed, north of Innammi. The empire is Rybraju. Hanvan, another new empire is formed, just north of Lista. Innammi reaches 100 stars. Lista invades Hanvan. They also advance their technology to level 2. Mirte and Innammi establish connections, having peaceful relations for now. '''5 The Zhengdaomi dynasty is ousted in Allaha, replaced by Onishant Rethes as leader. In Mirte, Sanden Handene passes. Due to having no heir, Entera Anorendio becomes the new emperor. Innammis technology advances to level 2. They get into war with Mirte, fighting all their neighbours at once. Hanvan is holding off Lista and Innammi as they fight a two-front war.Category:Timeline